The Epidemiology and Genomics Research Program (EGRP) is hosting the International Conference on Ambulatory Monitoring of Physical Activity and Movement (ICAMPAM), scheduled for June 21-23, 2017 on the main campus of NIH (Natcher building 44) Bethesda, MD. This conference will be co-sponsored by the International Society for the Measurement of Physical Behaviour (ISMPB). This is the 5th ICAMPAM conference, however it will be the first conference to be co-sponsored and held jointly with NIH/NCI. The mission of ICAMPAM is to provide high quality academic health and industrial research forums to provide key updates and discussions on developments in theory, methods and new findings related to the measurement of physical behaviors and movement.